


【盾冬】來我家吧

by chingching27



Series: 【Stucky】單篇短文集 [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: 守宮吧唧與守宮豆芽費盡千辛萬苦想要同居的故事XDDDDD





	【盾冬】來我家吧

**Author's Note:**

> 靈感來源來自阿皮家的兩隻守宮「吧唧」與「豆芽」，  
> 豆芽自己找到方法爬出飼養盒去找吧唧，  
> 這情節實在太盾冬了啊XDDDDDDDDDDDDD

屋裡的燈亮起時，Bucky才剛從夢裡醒來，正無所事事地在他家裡爬來爬去。  
一聲清脆的響聲落在他身旁不遠處，Bucky靠近了半透明的塑膠版，朝外看去，發現女孩又放了一個跟他家一模一樣的盒子在他隔壁，同時小心翼翼地往裡面放進了什麼。  
是什麼呢？是吃的嗎？Bucky努力地張望，突然一雙跟他相似的大眼睛出現在他對面的塑膠板後，他嚇得連退了兩步。對方倒是無動於衷，和他對視了幾秒後，轉身爬走了。

很快地，他家的屋頂被掀開，是晚餐來了！

 

「小吧唧唷，你今天有沒有乖呀？」女孩把他的晚餐放進來，他還不怎麼餓，打算再給「晚餐」最後一段自由活動的時間。他略過晚餐，朝女孩爬來，女孩把他撈了起來，他就順勢沿著女孩的手腕爬上了掌心，靜靜地趴在那兒，享受他喜歡的溫度。  
同時趁著女孩把他抬高時，他得以俯瞰隔壁家那個新來的傢伙，好好打量一下。

「這是『豆芽』，他以後會住你隔壁，不要吵架喔。」女孩用手指溫柔地撫過他的背脊，Bucky扭動了一下，抬頭望了女孩一眼，在心裡記下了這個名字。

 

『豆芽』剛到新家的前幾天非常安靜，對Bucky一天好幾回的凝視無動於衷，只是在他自己家裡晃來晃去。Bucky觀察了幾天，初步判定這個新鄰居是個冷漠的對象之後，才剛決定不再搭理他，『豆芽』突然主動跟他搭話了。

『喂。』『豆芽』爬到Bucky看得到他的地方，出聲呼喚他：『你叫什麼名字？』  
噢，現在肯理我啦？前幾天還跩得二五八萬的不是？Bucky在心裡腹誹，但還是很有禮貌地回應了他：「我叫Bucky，馬麻叫我吧唧。你叫豆芽嗎？」  
『你可以叫我Steve，「豆芽」是馬麻叫的。』Steve雖然看起來年紀比他更小，換皮的次數還沒他多，身量自然也沒他大，但說話的語氣倒是挺一板一眼：『你來這裡多久了？』  
「我也不知道，應該吃了幾百餐有吧？」Bucky回答，Steve歪了歪頭，又問：『你自己在這不會無聊嗎？』  
「還好，反正我也沒什麼事要做。」Bucky反問：「你很無聊嗎？」  
『熟悉了環境後就無聊了，這裡還有什麼好玩的嗎？』  
Steve的問題讓Bucky無法回答，他想了半天，才慢慢地說：「如果你很無聊，也許可以來我家。我們可以一起看看有什麼好玩的。」  
『可是我要怎麼過去？』Steve抬頭看了眼對他來說如銅牆鐵壁一般的高聳牆版。

Bucky也跟著抬起頭，兩隻守宮一起陷入了沈思。

 

在他們想出方法之前，倒是因為女孩試著想讓他們相處，而有了第一次親近的機會。

女孩小心翼翼地把Steve放在Bucky附近，緊張地等著他們的互動。終於不再是隔著模糊的塑膠牆相望，雙方反而都有點不知所措。  
Steve率先邁出了第一步，他爬到Bucky身邊，小聲地確認：『是Bucky嗎？』  
「是我。是Steve嗎？」Bucky傻傻地回問，讓Steve輕笑出聲：『是我，你好呀。』  
Bucky有些不好意思，繞著自己尾巴轉了幾圈，Steve又更貼過來，從他尾巴開始嗅聞，未曾有過的親密舉動讓Bucky惶惶不安，不知道該怎麼回應。Steve在他身邊爬來爬去，從他的手腳，一直磨蹭到下巴，抬起眼和他對望：『你真好聞。』  
「哪有⋯⋯」Bucky猶豫了一下，轉過身去也試著咬了一下Steve的尾巴，Steve卻像是被嚇了一跳似地迅速爬得老遠。

不知道自己做錯了什麼，Bucky也跟著驚慌起來。他還沒搞清楚狀況，Steve已經被女孩抓起來了。  
「不要吵架啊⋯⋯看來還是先不要讓你們相處太久。」女孩自言自語地說，把Steve放回了他自己家裡。

 

當天晚上，Steve爬到他和Bucky習慣聊天的角落，兩人的家最靠近、能把彼此看得最清楚的地方，等了又等，Bucky才終於慢慢地爬了過來，一臉傷心而沮喪的模樣，讓Steve也跟著難過起來。

『Bucky⋯⋯』Steve還沒說完，Bucky已經小小聲地開口，泫然欲泣地說：「我不是故意要咬你的，你⋯⋯你痛嗎？」他想了好久才想出自己可能犯的錯，一定是因為他咬了Steve所以馬麻不讓他們住在一起。  
『一點都不痛，根本沒感覺！』Steve立刻說：『我只是嚇了一跳，你下次再咬我，我就會很鎮定了！』  
Bucky安心了些，又問：「但是這樣馬麻可能不會讓我們再一起玩了，怎麼辦？」  
『我會過去找你。』Steve冷靜地回答，似乎已經想好了辦法：『明天馬麻一出門，我就過去。』

 

女孩如往常一般出門上班時，並不知道她的兩個寶貝早就已經暗自計畫好要同居了。

Steve試了幾次，終於順利地踹翻了他家中給自己躲藏用的小窩，小窩成了他的墊腳石，讓他能夠頂開塑膠蓋，翻過兩家的牆頂，滑進了Bucky家。  
早就等在那裡的Bucky大喜過望，迅速爬出小窩，邀請Steve進去。

他們在小窩裡糾纏了好久，互相嗅聞磨蹭對方，因著終於找出能自由來去對方住所的方法而開心不已。

 

「以後你就可以想來就來啦！」Bucky說，Steve卻嘆了口氣：『我想讓馬麻知道我們可以住在一起。』  
「你如果每天都來，她就會知道了呀。」Bucky天真地覺得事情就是這麼簡單，Steve想了想，沒想出更好的方法，只好暫時接受這個提議。  
『反正無論如何，我每天都會來找你玩的。』Steve說，他在Bucky的小窩裡舒展四肢，Bucky爬出小窩，爬上小窩的外頂，從外面探頭進來看Steve，伸出舌頭舔他的背，嘻嘻地笑了起來。

 

沒有什麼能成為阻礙，我總要和你在一起。


End file.
